


Confessions

by ginamc



Series: Fantasies Series [2]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-15 00:16:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2208429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginamc/pseuds/ginamc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock has a confession to make.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confessions

This is probably the strangest conversation they’ve ever had, she thinks, as she gapes at him in surprise. Had her boyfriend really confessed an attraction to Jim Kirk? It wasn’t that he didn’t love her. She knew that much through their bond. But he was attracted to Jim, too.

“Why tonight?” she murmured. “You’ve kept this to yourself for this long. Why tell me now?”

A telltale green flush crept into his cheeks and the tips of his exotically pointed ears. “You were thinking of him,” he offered.

Her eyes widened. “It’s not what you think. I love you, Spock. I do.” Her blush deepened. “I can’t help it. I--”

The corners of Spock’s lips turned up slightly as he leaned closer, his eyes twinkling. “His speech patterns. I’m aware. I have noted how much it pleases you when I speak my native language. It is not unexpected for a linguistics expert of your skill to be so enthralled.”

Her breath hitches. “Spock--”

“Be silent,” he murmured in Archaic Vulcan. “There is no need for explanations. What pleases you pleases me. You’re beautiful, my angel. Your scent excites me. I desire you in every way. I burn for you.”

She shivered at the heat of his touch, replying in his native tongue, “Your touch makes my blood burn and my heart race. I want you. You please me breathless. Please take me. Love me.”

With a growl, his mouth covered hers in a harsh, possessive kiss. A moan slipped past her lips as she allowed his tongue entrance, her knees nearly giving out as his powerful tongue wrapped around hers and sucked greedily.

“Spo’k'hat’n'dlawa,” she moaned.

A satisfied grin crossed her lips at the shiver that she felt race down his spine. She’d been determined to get the pronunciation right from the moment he’d revealed it to her months ago. Ever the patient linguist, she’d broken it down into its parts, strengthening her tongue to pronounce the more difficult portions.

If his reaction was anything to go on, she’d succeeded with flying colors. She could swear his heart missed a beat as the syllables reached his ears.

“Nyota,” he breathed.

“I cherish thee,” she murmured. “All of thee. Vulcan and Human.”

A slight smile curved the corners of his lips, a smile he reserved for her alone, as his fingers brushed hers. She shivered as desire flared at the contact. Her gaze locked with his.

“Keep talking,” she encouraged.

He reverted again to Archaic Vulcan, all but singing her praises as his hands and mouth explored the sensitive skin of her abdomen, then moving to her hips. Massaging them gently, he placed tender kisses against the skin between words.

“Spock,” she gasped, gripping his head tightly. “Don’t tease.”

To her surprise, he smiled against her. “Your wish, ashayam.”

He moved quickly, scarcely allowing her time to breathe before his tongue caressed the tender bud between her folds.

“Shit! Spock!” she screamed, her back arching off the bed as her hands flew to tangle in the bedsheets.

Another slow lick and she was writhing on the bed, her hips thrusting toward him, whimpering and begging for more. Without warning, he slipped two fingers inside of her, easily finding the spongy skin with the tips of them. Concealing a smirk, he rubbed the spot insistently. She was a mess of sensation, moaning and whimpering near constantly as she ground down onto his fingers and hand.

“Yes,” she hissed. “Fuck, yes! Don’t stop! Please, don’t stop!”

Not for a moment halting his movements, his tongue once again joined the assault as he licked and sucked the bud into his mouth.

“Oh, God!” she panted. “Love your tongue, baby. Fuck! Feels so fucking good!” She moaned. “Yeah. Just like that. Fuck! Don’t stop! Gonna make me come, baby, just with your tongue and fingers.”

Sensing she was close, he shifted the position of his fingers, scraping lightly with the edge of his nail. He watched the sensations overwhelm her, her back arching off the bed as she stiffened, her orgasm racing through her body. A deep, throaty moan slipped past her lips as she jerked against what his tongue and fingers were doing to her.

Gradually, her body relaxed as she floated down from her high, her eyes fluttering as she fought the tired satisfaction that now replaced her arousal. She moved to help relieve Spock, but he pushed her hand away and held her face in his hands, brushing his lips against hers.

“Tonight was for you, ashayam,” he murmured. “Sleep.”

She frowned. “But--”

“In the morning,” he promised.

She nodded, her lips parting in a yawn. “K. Night, Spock.”

Her eyes closed and within moments, she was asleep.

“Goodnight, Nyota,” he whispered, hugging her to him.


End file.
